Experimental
by smeykunz
Summary: Bill/Mattie one-shot follows Kiss me, Kill me? Just a little playtime. Rated M


This was fun to play with. I got this idea one time and always wanted to try it. I think I saw it in a movie. I don't know what it is about Bill that says "Mr. Romance" to me, he's just a smooth operator. I love to write in his POV. For some reason I listen to a lot of Depeche Mode with Bill.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We'd never done anything like this before, testing ourselves. Mattie thought it would be fun to see how far we could go and still sense each other. She wanted to know if I could feel where she was in a room full of people. She had told me she could feel me near her as far as 10 miles. She wanted to experiment. I had to admit the idea was intriguing to me.

There was a nightclub not too far from Fangtasia where she wanted to put her theory into practice. She had stayed the night with Pam in order to do some day work for Eric. I hadn't seen her in nearly 24 hours. I was anxious to say the least.

I drove to meet her there at midnight. I could sense her presence just outside of Shreveport, just as she had said. It was a subtle vibe at first, growing stronger as I neared her. I could almost feel her heartbeat. I aimed the car in the direction of her pulse.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I knew I was in the right place. Her closeness was very obvious to my body. I readjusted myself so that fact didn't look so apparent. Mattie was sending me emotional messages through our bond. They seemed to say _**Come and get me**_.

I made my way through the crowded bar. I caught sight of her perched on a stool with her back to me. She was wearing the fitting black dress I had bought her the first time we were in Las Vegas. She looked delicious. I took a seat in the corner where I could watch her for a while and ordered myself a blood.

She never turned around, though I knew she was aware I was watching her. I sent her wave after wave of lust, love, and hunger for her. It amused me to watch her fidget, rubbing her arms and shifting in her seat when she felt me.

Several men approached her, only to be sent away as swiftly as they had arrived. She was drawing quite a crowd around her. I never had any doubt she was capable of attracting every man in the room. Rising from my table, I strode over to the throng of men accumulating at her side. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was standing beside her. I reached out my hand, touching one finger to her shoulder, running it the length of her arm. I felt a long, warm wave of excitement rush through me.

She turned herself to face me and all eyes were on her as she spoke, her voice soft and sultry.

"Hello there."

She bored holes into me, her green eyes sparking.

"Hello. May I say you are....."

I looked her over from head to toe hungrily.

"Ravashing."

"You may."

I lifted her off the barstool and pressed her close to my body. Her eyes were glowing faintly as I pulled her in for a greedy kiss. She parted her lips, darting her tongue out to meet mine, her body pulsing with need.

"Shall we?"

We joined hands gliding together to the dance floor. Mattie glanced back at the bar and giggled. I looked over at the gaping mouths we had left behind. It was humorous.

I held her close to me as we twirled around the floor. She was the perfect partner. We fit together like corresponding puzzle pieces. When the music changed, the new song had a pumping bass beat. Mattie was sliding her back along me grinding her hips into mine. I was struggling to maintain my composure on the crowded dance floor. The scent of her arousal was growing stronger now. My body was aching, resisting the temptation to run my hand up her thigh to sample her wetness.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back of the club. We barely made it out the door and into the alley before I had her pinned up against the wall, devouring her mouth. Mattie's leg climbed up my side to my hip, my hand slid down her thigh cupping her bottom. I squeezed, she groaned pushing her body to me.

Her hands found their way down, freeing my throbbing erection. She stroked me with her hand causing me to moan out her name. Pulling her panties aside, she placed me at her entrance running my hard length along her soft wet skin teasing me. Torturing me.

I levered her hips to me driving myself into her, pounding her into the wall. She was biting her lip trying not to scream. We were masked in shadow, but mere feet from the open doorway. Her first release came quickly, squeezing around me. I pulled myself from her and spun her to face the wall. Placing her hands above her head and pulling her dress up around her waist, I grabbed her hips and drove back in.

I gave her all of me again and again while she whimpered, pressing her face against the cold wall. I reached one hand up to clasp hers. Increasing my speed, we rode into climax together. A wave of golden warmth emanated from where we were coupled, across both of our bodies, echoing through our bond.

I leaned over onto her panting body. I kissed her on the cheek before I removed myself and began redressing us both.

We joined hands and made our way back to the car. It took several minutes before Mattie spoke to me.

"I guess I was right. You could find me. I was concentrating as hard as I could trying to will you to me. I was thinking about you and I.....and then we....I guess we proved my theory."

"You looked incredible tonight. You _were_ incredible tonight."

"I didn't do much honestly. You didn't give me a chance Bill."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all."


End file.
